


we make these memories for ourselves

by britishlovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Gryffindor Liam, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Harry Styles, Hufflepuff Niall, M/M, Probably really cliché, Slytherin Louis, Slytherin Zayn, Sorry again, also i used canon harry potter professors because i'm too lazy to make up my own, but harry potter/voldemort all that shiz doesn't exist in this universe, but i think there is going to be, more tags will be added as i write more of this, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, the rest of the tags are spoilers, there is kind of stereotypical views on the hogwarts houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishlovers/pseuds/britishlovers
Summary: Harry and Louis embark on their first year of Hogwarts, but Harry can't seem to shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong, no matter how many times Louis reassures him.Or the one where Louis promises Harry that they'll be best friends forever, but it doesn't really work out that way





	we make these memories for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i had a craving to write a hogwarts au, so here i am!  
> quick note about this story, i don't know when i'll upload a chapter, but i'll try to make it consistent  
> the first chapter starts out when they're 11, their first year, but starting from the second chapter they'll be 17 and in their sixth year  
> i hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave feedback!  
> if this chapter seems a little crappy, i promise it'll get better, this was just to give you some background :)

September 1st 2012

 

“Come on Harry, hurry!” Louis calls, turning his head to look over his shoulder as he hurriedly scurries across the platform. His hands grip tightly to the luggage trolley he’s pushing in front of him, not paying much attention to where he’s going. Muggles move out of the way of the small boy, most of them scowling as they watch the youngster hurtle through the crowd, but there are some magical folk who look at the boy with a fond smile, as if watching him excitedly scurry to platform 9 and ¾ takes them back to their own first days of schooling.

Harry is much slower, manoeuvring his trolley carefully through the bustling crowds of people scattered around Kings Cross Station. His mother, Anne, walks beside him, a proud and somewhat teary expression adorning her face as she watches her son walk towards his new adventure.

“You better not cry, Mum.” Harry’s older sister, Gemma says from her spot on the other side of Harry, just as his Mum Johanna yells from behind them; “Louis Tomlinson! You watch where you’re going! Slow down!”

Harry giggles quietly at that, watching as Louis cringes slightly, his fast steps slowing down just the slightest.

“I’ll try my best dear, but no promises.”

Harry smiles, glancing at his mother before turning to look at his sister, who is pushing a trolley of her own.  

“Did she cry on your first day?” Harry asks her, and Gemma smirks, raising an eyebrow at their mother. Harry hadn’t been with them on Gemma’s first day of going to Hogwarts, he had been sick, and bed bound. He wishes he had been with them though, because then he probably wouldn’t be as nervous as he is right now.

“Oh boy Harry, there were so many tears, and so much sobbing. I was pretty sure she was never going to let go of me, I nearly missed the train!”

Anne tuts, swatting Gemma playfully, making Harry’s smile grow bigger. It’s his and Louis’ first year of Hogwarts, and soon they’re going to be boarding the Hogwarts Express, leaving their families behind. Well, Harry won’t be leaving Gemma behind. She’s already a fifth year, and Harry’s glad that he’s going to have her there with him, even though she’s already told him a million times that; “Once you get there, and you make friends, all the nervousness goes away. You barely even think about home!”

Harry isn’t sure that’s going to happen, he’s going to miss his mother so much. He’s going to miss waking up to the smell of her cooking in the kitchen, he’s going to miss laughing with her about everything and anything, he’s going to miss her comforting hugs and warm smiles. His heart pangs slightly at the thought, but just before his smile drops and he begins to wallow, Louis’ vibrant voice picks him up again.

“We’re here, we’re here, we’re here! Come on Harry, let’s go!”

Louis’ just about to sprint towards the brick pillar with the number “9 ¾” on it, but his mother stops him just in time.

“Louis Tomlinson! You stop right now!!” Her voice bounces around the station, and a few people walking past them glance curiously in their direction. Harry tries his hardest not to laugh as he sees Louis wince, slowing to a stop.

He looks over his shoulder, biting his lip as he watches Jay come to a stop beside Anne, her hands on her hips. He huffs, lifting a hand to push his fringe out of his eyes, which are a shockingly bright blue colour.

“Mum I-“

Jay raises a hand as well as an eyebrow, and with a groan Louis hangs his head back, turning the trolley around and making his way back over to the group begrudgingly. He knows better than to argue with his Mum. As he comes to a stop in front of them, he sends an annoyed look at Harry, who’s hiding his face behind one of his hands, trying his best not to laugh.  The other boy’s brown curls are a mess on top of his head, and his green eyes glimmer in amusement as he meets Louis’.

“You should know better than to rush into things, you’ve never visited the platform before! How did you know what you were going to do was correct?”

Louis looks down, scuffing the ground with the tip of one of his worn sneakers. His lip is pulled back between his teeth and he’s gnawing on it subconsciously, a habit Harry has noticed he does a lot.

“It’s not that big of a deal, you just run towards it.” He mumbles, chancing a glance back up towards his mother, who has softened, a slightly amused smile pulling at her lips. Peaking out from behind her, Louis’ younger sister Charlotte is barely paying them any attention, instead her eyes are looking around curiously. His other sister Felicity, his mother opting on not wanting to try and control too many kids in such a busy place like this.

“That’s pretty much it.” Gemma pipes up, pushing her trolley forwards. She shoots a smile to both the younger boys before she speedily walks towards the bricks. When her trolley meets the pillar, instead of it crashing, sending her tumbling to the ground, she simply walks straight through it, disappearing from their sight.

Louis grins, looking back towards Jay.

“Please Mum, please can I go now.” He begs, and Jay can’t help but laugh, nodding her head.

“Make sure you go at a bit of a run, since it’s your first time.” She says, as Louis turns around and positions himself correctly. Louis looks over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Harry’s. Harry smiles at him, which in return makes Louis’ lips turn up as well, and then suddenly he’s running towards the pillar, disappearing as well.

Anne’s hand lands on Harry’s shoulder, making him turn his head to look up at her.

“Right dear, your turn, off you go.”

Harry’s stomach churns slightly as he slowly positions himself, so it’ll be a straight run. He eyes the pillar apprehensively.

Harry’s upbringing hadn’t included much magic at all. His Dad is the one who gave him and Gemma the wizard blood, since his Mum is a muggle. After his Dad left when he was about four, all magic disappeared from the household, and it kind of stayed that way. When Gemma left for Hogwarts when she turned 11, it introduced a little magic back to the family, but even then, it was limited as Hogwarts doesn’t allow students to use magic outside of school.

But Harry hadn’t grown up completely deprived from magic, as Louis’ family is full of it. Even though Louis’ Dad, who is a wizard as well, left when he was younger, Johanna is a witch too. So, Louis had grown up with magic in his household, making him brave and confident around it, whereas Harry’s only exposure to the world of wizardry had been when he went over to Louis’ house.

“Don’t be scared, love. It’s just a straight run, Louis will be waiting for you right on the other side.” Jay says gently. Harry takes a breath in and nods. After a few more moments of standing there studying it, taking deep breaths, he eventually gathers the courage and then runs towards the pillar without thinking twice. Right before he reaches it, he closes his eyes.

And when he opens them again, a grin takes over his face. The Hogwarts Express sits proudly at the station, it’s red paint glistening, smoke already billowing out of it. The platform is full of people, and as Harry looks around he spots people in their school robes already, people with their wands out, owls screeching from their cages. There are children running around excitedly, and numerous adults hugging their children goodbye.

“It’s brilliant!” a bright voice says in front of him, making him jump out of his awe. He turns to face Louis, who’s grinning back at him, his blue eyes lit up in excitement. Gemma is standing beside him, and even though she has been doing this for five years, even she has an excited smile on her face.

Eventually their parents and Lottie join them on the platform, and now comes the part Harry has been dreading.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Anne says as she bundles Harry up into a hug. He doesn’t hesitate in hugging her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Anne kisses the top of his head through his curls, blinking away a few tears.

“I’m scared.” Harry whispers quietly, burying his face into his mother’s soft sweater. Anne tightens her old on him, shaking her head against his.

“There’s no need to be scared sweetheart. You’re going to have so much fun, and you’re going to learn so much, and you’re going to make so many friends. And Louis. You’re going to have Louis, your _best_ friend.”

At that Harry pulls away slightly, turning towards the other boy. Jay has her arms around Louis’ small frame, and when she pulls back she plants a sloppy kiss right on his forehead.

“I’m gonna miss my boobear.”

Louis scowls, scrunching his face up at the nickname, however there’s warmth in his eyes. Lottie goes over and joins in, hugging him tightly as well. Louis meets his eyes over Lottie’s head and shoots him a toothy grin, his fringe falling over his eyes slightly. Harry can’t help but grin back, his nerves dissipating.

“Yeah. ‘m gonna have Louis.”

Later, after they’ve finished their goodbyes (and Harry’s mum did cry, much to his embarrassment) they have disperse of their luggage accordingly and then slump down in an empty compartment, sitting opposite each other. Harry looks out the window, smiling sadly at his Mum who’s standing beside Jay and Lottie on the edge of the platform. Gemma had left them after she had made sure they were both okay to go and sit with her friends, so now it was only the two of them.

“I’m so excited Harry, I can barely sit still!” Louis exclaims, making Harry look at him. Louis’ legs are bouncing up and down, and his eyes are flitting around the compartment, as well as looking out the window.

Harry laughs quietly. “But you can never sit still anyway.” He replies, making Louis narrow his eyes at him playfully, but it isn’t long before he breaks into a smile, nodding.

“True.”

It’s quiet for only a handful of seconds before Louis starts speaking again.

“But it’s going to be so fun, isn’t it? We’re going to Hogwarts Hazza! Together!!” Louis grins at Harry, and it makes him feel warm inside, the familiar nickname helping to cease his worries.

But then Harry’s face falls.

“What if we aren’t in the same house?” he asks quietly. Louis pretty much scoffs, shaking his head.

“Of course we will be, we’re best friends!” he says, as if that really means something. Harry sighs, shaking his head.

“That doesn’t matter. We could still be split up.” He replies sadly, and Louis rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

“There’s no way. Trust me, you and me Haz, we can’t be split up! I know it!”

Harry can’t help but smile at that, nodding his head slightly, however the doubt remains. Gemma is in Hufflepuff, and he knows it’s normally common for siblings to end up in the same house. Harry would be happy to be in Hufflepuff, the way Gemma describes it makes it sound like one of the best houses, but he can’t help but be scared as he thinks about an old conversation he and Louis had one day, when the both of them were sprawled out on Harry’s bed.

“I wouldn’t mind being sorted into Hufflepuff.” Harry had started, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. “That way I could be with Gemma.”

Louis had scrunched his nose up. “Slytherin and Gryffindor, those are the cool houses Haz.” He had said simply.

Now, as Harry looks across the compartment at his best friend, he feels his lip wobble slightly. Louis notices, and his eyebrows furrow. He stands up and grabs Harry’s arms, pulling the other boy into a hug. Harry exhales against Louis’ shoulder, wrapping his arms around his friend.

“We aren’t gonna be split up Haz. We’re best friends, you and me, forever. I promise.”

_I promise._

Harry should know better than to trust the words, but instead he feels himself nodding, pulling back from Louis to sit back down. He wipes his eyes quickly, annoyed that he has gotten worked up already over something stupid, and according to Louis, something not worth worrying about.

Louis sits back down too, smiling at Harry reassuringly. At that moment, the train lurches into life, and as they pull away from the station both boys wave at their parents through the window, grinning widely.

By the time the city is behind them and the countryside is green and wild out the window, they have already changed into their robes and have also been joined by another person, Liam Payne.

Liam has a mop of brown hair on his head, wide brown eyes, and a big grin. He had entered Louis and Harry’s compartment not long after they had left Kings Cross, complaining that the other compartments were full and loud, wondering if he could sit here instead.

Louis hadn’t wasted any time in agreeing, smiling up at the new boy, patting the place beside him. Harry had been a little shyer, like always, but Liam didn’t seem to mind. Harry was quite content on listening to Liam tell to Louis about their family car, that flies, and about the one time his Dad let him drive it and he had nearly crashed into a tree. Louis is entranced, laughing and grinning at the other boy. Harry is more of a quiet listener, a small smile pulling at his lips whenever Liam says something funny.

“So, what houses do you guys want to be in?” Liam asks after he has finished his story. Louis’ eyes light up instantly.

“Slytherin sounds like the best!” he answers, turning to look at Harry with a grin. “Right Haz?”

Harry hesitates for a second, but when he sees the shining excitement in his best friend’s eyes he agrees before he even realises. Liam shakes his head, crossing his arms.

“No way. Gryffindor is the best. My Dad was a Gryffindor, and so was my Mum. They met at Hogwarts.”

“My Mum was a Gryffindor too!” Louis adds happily. Liam grins at that, turning to Harry.

“What about your parents?”

Harry shuffles slightly, clearing his throat as he looks down at the ground shyly.

“My, ah, my Mum’s a muggle and I don’t know, about my Dad.”

He’s expecting Liam to laugh, his Mum had explained to him that some people don’t like wizard’s who are born to muggle parents, and that if anyone is to say anything, he should just ignore them. But Liam just grins.

“No way, that’s so cool. Your life must be so different compared to mine.”

Harry looks up slowly with a smile, and he sees Louis grinning at him.

Just then an old witch walks past pushing a trolley. She sticks her head into the compartment with a smile.

“Anything from the trolley dears?”

“Oh yes!” Louis says straight away, jumping up with a grin. He rushes over and gets his hands on whatever he can afford. Liam joins him straight away, and eventually Harry gets up too.

Louis ends up buying too many sweets, he’s already so hyper naturally, Harry knows that soon he’s going to be even worse, sugar has always made him do crazy things. One time when Harry was over at Louis’ house, Louis had snuck a whole bag of sweets into his room and the both of them had eaten through the entire thing. Afterwards, Louis had somehow managed to persuade Harry that stealing his Mum’s wand and practicing magic was a good idea. It had ended terribly, the wand didn’t listen to anything Louis had commanded and had instead knocked everything off the shelves in Louis’ room, and had broken a lot of valuable things, and somehow, they had even managed to set Louis’ curtains on fire. They both got grounded for a week.

Harry is happy with his pumpkin pie, watching Louis with an amused expression on his face as he rips through every sweet thing he has bought. As he opens his box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, Liam, who’s halfway through a chocolate frog, grins widely.

“Oh I love those! I always manage to get the bad ones though, like vomit and earwax.”

Louis laughs loudly and offers one to Harry first.

“Want one Haz?”

Harry eyes the box hesitantly for a second before he reaches in and grabs one. He holds his palm open and looks at the bean, it’s a sickly green colour, and he thinks it might be vomit.

“Well go on, try it!” Louis pushes, giggling as Harry puts it into his mouth and chews slowly. Thankfully, sweetness explodes over his tastebuds, and he sighs happily.

“Watermelon.” He grins, and Louis pouts, leaning back against his chair with a humph.

“You’re no fun.” He says, making Harry giggle. They spend the rest of the train ride going through the box, tasting every single flavour, and Harry thinks, as he’s sitting there laughing with Liam because Louis’ just gotten a vomit flavoured one, that maybe he doesn’t need to be as nervous as he feels.

But when the train comes to a stop, nervous butterflies are released into Harry’s stomach once more. Louis brightens straight away, standing up to press his hands against the glass, grinning almost manically.

“We’re here! We’re here!” he says, jumping up and down on the spot.

Liam raises his eyebrows at him, turning to face Harry.

“Is he always like this?” he asks, and that makes Harry laugh just a little, nodding in response. They don’t get anymore time to converse because suddenly Louis is grabbing Harry’s hand and hauling him through the compartment, out into the aisle and then straight out of the train.

It’s raining slightly, but even the dampness doesn’t seem to effect Louis’ happiness. There’s a very large man waving his arms around in the air.

“First years over here! First years! First years over here!”

“Come on Haz!” Louis exclaims, running towards the man, tugging on Harry’s hand. Harry nearly trips, but it just makes him giggle as he struggles to catch up to Louis.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he says breathlessly, smiling as they come to a stop. Liam catches up to them, and the three of them stand amongst the big group of first years, Louis still gripping on to Harry’s hand, which the curly haired boy is thankful for, because there is suddenly a lot of new people crowding around him. He finds himself subconsciously moving closer to Louis, who doesn’t mind about the lack of personal space at all.

As the burlesque man, who introduces himself as Hagrid, leads the first years away, Harry grips Louis’ hand even tighter. Holding hands has always been a thing between the two of them, whenever Harry’s nervous or they’re in a new place, their fingers always intertwine, and it’s now a comfort thing for the both of them.

Harry’s busy looking around at the unfamiliar place, trying to fight the nervousness in his stomach, when suddenly Louis drops his hand. He snaps his head back to look at him with a curious expression on his face, but Louis isn’t looking at him. He follows Louis’ line of sight with furrowed eyebrows, and when he sees what he’s looking at, his stomach drops. A group of boys are walking together, and their eyes are all looking at where Harry and Louis’ hands were intertwined. They have sneering and judgemental looks on their faces, and when they catch Harry and Louis looking, they all burst into laughter.

Harry swallows down the lump in his throat, turning to look straight ahead again. Louis doesn’t move away from him though, and for that Harry is thankful, the constant knock of Louis’ shoulder against his own reminding him that he isn’t alone. The both of them stay quiet for a while, but soon, Louis’ back to his chipper self, pointing things out to Harry and laughing wildly, but he never picks up Harry’s hand again.

The first years are all lead to a large lake, and then ushered into boats with groups of four. For a second, Harry is scared that Louis is going to forget about him in the rush and hustle of all the people, but as he clambers into one of the wooden boats he looks back and waves Harry over.

“Come on Harry!”

Harry wastes no time and hurriedly rushes into the boat, nearly managing to topple over the side, just so he can claim the spot next to Louis and not be stuck next to someone he doesn’t know. Louis just laughs and shakes his head. Liam joins them on their boat, along with a boy named Aiden, who Louis seems to hit it off with straight away.

The boat ride consists of Harry looking up at the giant castle looming in front of them in awe, while Louis chatters excitedly to Aiden. Soon enough, all the first years are standing outside one of the castle’s entrances, their robes damp from the rain, Harry’s curls beginning to plaster to his head. They’re lead into the castle, and Harry can hear the gasps of awe around him as they enter the building. As they descend up the stairs, Harry looks around with wide eyes, and Louis mirrors the action, a large smile on his face.

“This is so cool!” Louis whispers excitedly, and Harry nods in agreement. Suddenly, everyone stops moving, and Harry accidentally walks into the back of someone in front of him because he wasn’t looking. He blushes as the person turns around with a frown, and he murmurs an apology quickly.

At the top of the stairs, there is a woman. She’s wearing robes much like their own, with a large black witch’s hat sitting on top of her head. She’s slightly older and has a stern expression on her face.

“Welcome to Hogwarts!” she exclaims loudly, earning a few small smiles from people in the group.

“I’m Professor McGonagall and in a moment, you’ll pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin,” Harry doesn’t miss the way Louis lights up at the mention of his favoured house.

“Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” At that, she turns and exits through the wide doors. Harry just manages to get a glimpse of the brightly lit room before the doors swing shut again. Immediately, everyone begins to talk excitedly, and Harry hears the names of the houses being tossed around. He’s suddenly back to feeling insanely nervous. He feels Louis tug on his sleeve, so he turns to him.

“Don’t be nervous Hazza. I told you, everything is going to be okay! This is going to be so much fun, we’re going to have so much fun.” His smile is large and brilliant and for a moment looking into his best friend’s blue eyes he feels slightly reassured, but then he catches sight of the sneering boys from before, he sees them looking at Harry and Louis apprehensively, and suddenly he’s back to feeling nervous again. He just nods and turns forward when the doors open again and Professor McGonagall comes out.

“Okay, we’re ready for you now. Follow me.”

Harry swallows audibly and feels himself pale as he follows everyone up the stairs, and he sneaks a glance at Louis, who’s the opposite of him, because he’s still smiling and looking around the place in awe.

The doors open, and the first years follow Professor McGonagall into a large room. Harry’s mouth drops open as he looks around. There are candles floating towards the ceiling, the ceiling which is an exact representation of the night’s sky. There are four long tables set out in the room, each one has a multitude of students sitting around it. Harry feels their eyes on them and he looks down, feeling his face heat up and stomach churn uncomfortably. Louis nudges him, and he glances up at him to see him shaking his head with a smile, like always. However, this time, it doesn’t reassure him. Professor McGonagall stops them at the front of the room, where there’s a hat sitting atop a single stool. There’s a long table behind it, and Harry guesses it must be the professors sitting there.  All of them, except a couple, seem to be smiling at them welcomingly. Harry looks around, a few people seem to be just as nervous as he is, while others are like Louis, bright and happy and excited.

Professor McGonagall turns around and claps her hands together, making Harry jump slightly and turn around quickly to face her. He hears Louis giggle beside him and he nudges him playfully, a small smile forming as he sees his best friend laughing at him from the corner of his eye.

“And now, we will begin the sorting.” She says matter-of-factly, bringing out a long bit of parchment. Harry’s stomach churns once more, his heart beating faster. He doesn’t know why he’s worrying, even if him and Louis end up in separate houses (which Louis seems to think is impossible) surely, they would still stay the best of friends and do everything together, right? Right?

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses.”

Professor McGonagall then begins to call out names from a list, and Harry watches with a baited breath as students one by one begin to sit on the stool, the hat calling out house names for each of them.

“Zayn Malik,” McGonagall calls, and Harry watches as one of the boys from the group that had been staring at him and Louis walks up towards the stall. He has darker skin and raven black hair, and when he sits on the stool Harry can pick up straight away, just from the expression on the boy’s face, that he thinks he is better than everyone.

It barely takes the sorting hat two seconds before it calls out “Slytherin!” and the Slytherin table bursts into cheers. Zayn grins, and when he catches Harry’s eye it turns into a smirk, making his heart beat a little faster, and not in a good way. He hears Louis exhale as Zayn walks away, and Harry is shocked to hear him say;

“He seems cool.”

Choosing to ignore his friend, he focuses his attention back to the sorting. Liam gets sorted into Gryffindor, like he had hoped, and he smiles widely at Harry and Louis as he walks over to the Gryffindor table. And then suddenly he hears his own name being called.

“Harry Styles.”

He sucks in a breath and turns toward Louis, who is smiling at him encouragingly. Harry finds himself smiling softly back, and then Louis gently pushes him with a giggle, and suddenly Harry is walking up to the stool. He sits down with a gulp, doing his best to ignore all the pairs of eyes his can feel on him.

He seeks out his sister as McGonagall places the hat on his head, and when he finds her sitting at the Hufflepuff table she gives him a big smile and a thumbs up. His eyes travel around the room quickly before they land back on Louis, who is still grinning up at him. Louis gives him a thumbs up as well, and all Harry can think is; “Please let me be in the same house as him. Please.”

The hat is quiet for a few seconds, and all Harry can hear is his own breathing and the pounding of his heart. And then the hats voice, loud and booming, makes him jump slightly as it exclaims;

“Hufflepuff!”

Harry’s heart drops as fast as Louis’ face drops. He sees the excited glimmer in Louis’ eyes distinguish slightly, and his smile is gone. Harry gulps and numbly stands up, walking over to the Hufflepuff table, where everyone is clapping wildly for him. He catches Zayn’s eye as he walks, the other boy is smirking and laughing, and it sends a wave of sadness rushing through Harry’s body. Louis had never directly insulted Hufflepuff in front of him because of Gemma, but he had said a few comments about it before, and mentioned that out of all the houses he would “prefer not to be sorted into Hufflepuff.” He doesn’t know why, doesn’t know where Louis got any of the information he has from, but all he knows is that he has just been sorted into the house that Louis seems to like the least. He sits at the table with the rest of the first years who had already been sorted into Hufflepuff, and he blinks a few times to get rid of the tears. He knows Louis won’t be sorted into this house. He knows. But still, as he hears Professor McGonagall call his best friend’s name, he turns and looks at him hopefully. Maybe, maybe there was a chance. Just because Louis doesn’t want to be sorted into Hufflepuff, doesn’t mean he won’t be.

Louis looks a little less excited as he sits on the stool and the hat is placed on his head. He catches Louis’ eye and manages to smile, but the blue-eyed boy barely manages a smile back.

Until the hat sorts him into Slytherin, and then a wide grin takes over his face, his eyes lighting up once more. He doesn’t even glance in Harry’s direction as he walks over to the Slytherin table, and Harry’s heart pretty much breaks as he turns to watch him. Louis doesn’t even seem disappointed that he’s been sorted into a different house, he just sits down at the Slytherin table, right beside Zayn. The two of them introduce themselves to each other properly and then suddenly Louis is laughing at something the other boy says.

Not once does Louis look in Harry’s direction, and he doesn’t for the rest of the night.

Nor does he attempt to speak to him the next day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

Or the next.

And all Harry can do is hold back his tears, while his best friend slips away from him.

Because little did Harry know that his first day at Hogwarts would be the last day he ever got to call Louis Tomlinson his best friend.  

 


End file.
